


Best Card Game Ever Lost

by Weevilo707



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, this is pure fuckin fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: Now that he knows what it's like not being able to, Taako enjoys thinking about the past. Lately he's been thinking about how he and Kravitz met.The two talk about a certain card game played for souls.





	Best Card Game Ever Lost

It’d been a few years of peace, and even though that might be a long time for some people Taako was still adjusting. After 100 years of the apocalypse and the rest of your life both before and after that not too hot either, one doesn’t plop right into the happily ever after without expecting some sort of other shoe to drop. 

It hasn’t though. Shit had been good, real fucking good and all signs pointed to it staying that way, which was goddamn insane. He had his sister and his family back and some of those relationships weren’t ever going to be the same, but they were there again. And as much as Taako had doubted there ever would be, there were new people in his family now too. New, _important friends,_ as much as it made him want to vomit from how ungodly sweet that thought was. 

Still, there was Angus and Ren and his school and hell most of the BoB had managed to worm their way into meaning something to him. It was so fucking different from when everything was just dust, it almost sent Taako reeling sometimes. 

And well, of course there was Kravitz. 

There was a part of Taako that was surprised they’d lasted this long, even though with the amount of time they both had a couple years was basically nothing. Still, he’d joked that Kravitz was only sticking around at this point because breaking up with him would create some uncomfortable workplace environments now. 

Kravitz had played along before spending the next hour assuring him that wasn’t how he really felt (“Taako you know I’m still very much in love with you right? I meant it when I said nothing was ever going to change that”). 

Fucking asshole too goddamn sweet for his own good. Taako had no fucking idea how he managed to get this lucky. 

Or well, he kind of did. 

He’d been thinking about that a lot lately. Taako wouldn’t say he was normally a very introspective guy, but now that he knew what it was like _not_ being able to think about the past he definitely appreciated that ability a hell of a lot more. 

And so he’d been thinking about how this whole thing with Kravitz had started recently. Most of it was fucking hilarious and Kravitz agreed. (“Hey babe? You ever think about the fact that the first thing I said to you was ‘hey thug what’s your name I’m about to tentacle your dick’?” “Actually, it was ‘my name is Taako and you look like you’re made of salt’” “Holy shit you actually remember that?”). 

There was one thing they hadn’t talked about though, and for some reason beyond him, it was beginning to bother Taako. 

“Hey babe?” he asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had been in before. Taako was lying on top of his boyfriend on the couch, because he’d been complaining about the horrendous lack of cuddle time he got when all three of the reapers were off on missions. Kravitz had taken his hat off a while ago and was busying his hands putting braids in Taako’s hair. 

“Yes dear?” he asked back, and damn it he shouldn’t be allowed to make Taako’s heart flutter like that with just two words, especially after all this time. 

“You remember how we met?” he could feel Kravitz chuckling underneath him at the question. 

“I don’t think I could forget even if I wanted to,” he joked. Taako shrugged, shifting to fiddle with a golden raven pin Kravitz was wearing. 

“Hey man, people forget all kinds of things they wouldn’t want to, can never be too sure,” he muttered, not quite able to completely let go of the bitterness there. Maybe someday, but he kind of doubted it. Kravitz hummed softly, running fingers through his hair. 

“I’m not going to forget Taako, I promise,” he said and it was so dumb that that actually helped. It wasn’t like any of them had a choice to forget, promises wouldn’t do shit. 

Still, this wasn’t what he’d meant to talk about right now, so they could put that on the back burner for later. 

“Mhmm, anyway, about how we met? There was something about that I never told you,” he said, and he didn’t even have to look over at Kravitz to feel how he perked up in interest. 

“Is that so?” he asked, amusement already clear in his voice.

“Yeah, and ya know I figured we’re at that point where we can be honest about these kinds of this in our relationship,” Taako said, only partially joking. Kravitz was almost completely distracted from his braiding now, running his hands through Taako’s hair absently. 

“Well I’m honored that you trust me like this,” Kravitz said, and he spoke like it was a joke but Taako could tell he was being honest about that shit and holy fuck this dude. Okay, need to get on with this before he got too distracted by how fucking adorable his boyfriend was. 

“Right, so well. We cheated. In the card game for our souls, Magnus had a bunch of trick cards and we totally played your ass,” he said. When he looked up Kravitz was just staring at him for a moment. A few seconds passed before he burst out laughing and wrapped both his arms around Taako’s waist. 

“I’m so terribly sorry love, but I’m afraid a deal’s a deal. Now that you’ve told me this I have no choice but to steal all of your souls,” Kravitz said as he pulled him closer, pressing little kisses to his cheeks and forehead and goddamn it now Taako was laughing too. 

“Well shit, I guess this is the end for old Taako, betrayed by his own boyfriend,” he joked, wrapping his arms around Kravitz neck. 

“I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do, I’m bound by my duty,” Kravitz said, a huge smile still on his face and fuck he was adorable. “But I suppose while we’re being honest here, there’s something I should tell you,” he added. Taako rested his chin on his chest as he got comfortable in his new position. 

“Oh yeah, and what’s that babe?” he asked with a grin. 

“I knew,” Kravitz said simply, sounding very proud of himself. Taako felt his eyebrows raise in surprise at that. 

“No fucking way,” he said, not quite believing him. 

“Taako, Magnus was trapped under a giant stone mirror, it wasn’t the best position to be sneaky,” he said and okay, now Taako was laughing again. 

“Alright, fair fucking point my dude,” he said, not begrudging the fondness in his voice. “So then what gives, doesn’t really seem like the kind of thing the big scary grim reaper would let slide. Don’t tell me you were _already_ hopelessly smitten with me by that point,” he joked. 

“Well, I mean, uh,” Kravitz fumbled and Taako didn’t think his grin could get any larger. 

“Holy fucking shit babe,” he said and he swore he could actually see Kravitz blushing at this point. 

“It was not that simple alright?” Kravitz insisted. 

“Mhmm.” 

“All three of you were incredibly bewildering and I honestly wanted to see what would happen. Also it’s not everyone who has the gulls to try and cheat in a card game with death, so I thought that had to count for something,” he explained, although as far as Taako was concerned those were all just excuses.

“And you wanted to see if you could get a chance with cha boy,” he said. Kravitz rolled his eyes but didn’t actually seem annoyed in the slightest. 

“Fine, that too,” he gave in. “I suppose it worked, didn’t it?” 

Instead of answering, Taako leaned forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head last night and it wouldn't leave. These two are just so fucking adorable I need to keep writing things for them okay? Plus they never did tell Kravitz that they cheated and that seemed like something with a lot of potential for fun 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
